


mornings

by nygmobs



Series: natsby for my soul [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc, They love each other, i missed them so i had to, my first fic of these two idiots, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: this is my first fic of these two bare with me i’m actually really sorry if this is terrible i’ll write a better one next time
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: natsby for my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic of these two bare with me i’m actually really sorry if this is terrible i’ll write a better one next time

nick woke up earlier that morning then he intended to do, jay was beside him sleeping soundly still his head resting on nicks shoulder in between the crook of his neck. 

he looked at the man sleeping and smiled, he brought his hand to the messy dirty blond hair and ran his fingers through it gently. 

gatsby let out a soft sigh as he did so and snuggled closer into him. 

nick thought he was going to get up earlier that morning since he didn't think i'd be able to get back to sleep, that's not the case here with gatsby snuggled upon him as he listens to his soft breathing while he ran his fingers through his hair made nick feel calm and he just might be able to get back to sleep exactly like this and that's what he did.

—

the next time he woke up he was alone in their bed gatsby nowhere to be seen, the sun was brighter now making their room look a yellow orangish from the light.

nick got up stretched his tired limbs before making his way to the kitchen, where gatsby stood leaning against the countertop with a mug of coffee (what nick assumed it was coffee) in his hand.

"good morning, old sport," gatsby said as he sat his mug down beside him so he could get nick a mug and coffee. he handed a now full mug of coffee to nick, nick took it gratefully taking a sip.

"why'd you let me sleep in?" 

jay shrugs "i thought you could use the extra sleep"

"you still could've woken me up, i would've made you coffee and breakfast"

"oh sush sport, your sleep and health is much more important to me and besides you can still make breakfast for us we have time"

"i guess so" nick sighs sipping his coffee

"i know so" jay smiles "now what will you be making us dear?"

"guess you'll just have to find out" he grins back

—  
nick was almost done with their breakfast he just had one more thing to do when he'd be threw.

before he could finish he felt jays arms wrap around his waist from behind and the others headrest untop of his.

"nick?" gatsby mumbles 

"yes, jay?"

"are you almost finished?"

"yeah, i'm almost done only had one thing left to make why?"

"no reason you were taking a long time and i missed you"

"it's only been what 20 minutes or so and you already miss me"

"of course i do, i'd miss you if we were apart for only a minute" 

"awe you big sap" nick grins 

"shut up"

"nope i won't you're my big sap and i love that about you" 

jay buries his face into nicks hair, mumbling "just hurry"

"anything for my big sap" he smiles softly as he finished up what he was doing before jay 'interrupted' him. 

gatsby still holding him face buried in the other's hair, nick made a move to turn around so he was looking at gatsby now he held the other's forearms while he still held onto his waist.

"you don't gotta be clingy anymore im done now"

"i'm still going to be clingy even if you are"

"oh hush i know you will be, now help me carry the food to the table so we can finally eat"

jay rolled his eyes "okay fine" he said with a small smile as he helped nick.

—

"you should watch me cook more often i think it makes me get done quicker"

"if so then i will" 

"20 minutes isn't even that long jay, you're just very impatient"

"i'm not that impatient" 

"yes dear, you are"

"fine whatever you say"

he leans forward and pecks the other on the lips in a small kiss and they lingered there for a moment before pulling apart.

"i love your impatient ass"

"i love you too nick"

**Author's Note:**

> i’m rereading the book during english and i just miss them okay?? 
> 
> sorry about this terrible fic i’ll write a better and hopefully longer one when i’m not tired as shit


End file.
